


Mister Mom

by Zana_Zira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Double Drabble, Gen, Mother Complex, Parental Dean Winchester, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zana_Zira/pseuds/Zana_Zira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always felt strange when people asked him about Mary, because he could only tell them the tiny pieces of information Dad and Dean were willing to share with him. He didn't think it was fair, really, that they got to know her and he didn't. But he may not have been denied as much of a mother's love as he always thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters are the property of Eric Kripke. Sadly, I do not own any of these guys.
> 
> A/N: This is just a little pre-series double-drabble (210 words on the nose) that has been floating around in my head for a long time. I wanted to get it on paper so I could focus a little more on more prompt fics and one-shots. I hope you enjoy it. (And yes, for anyone who wants to know, the song that inspired this is from the Nickelodeon Rugrats in Paris movie I watched as a kid. Don't judge me.) XD

_"I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever…"_

– "I Want a Mom" by Cyndi Lauper

* * *

Sam always used to feel strange when the people at school would ask him what his mom was like, because he didn't know any more than what Dad and Dean told him about her.

He didn't know how she smelled, or talked, how it felt to be held close to her, how it felt to be loved so unconditionally.

And he wanted to know.

He mourned the fact that he would never know her, that John would never be stable enough to settle down with a woman for more than one night, and certainly not one who was mother material.

He resented the fact that Dean wouldn't talk about her, that he kept those memories all to himself while John got outright angry if he mentioned Mary.

It wasn't fair; wasn't he her son too?

Sam never thought anyone cared about him like a mother could, and so it was easier than he thought to leave home for Stanford, not noticing the stricken look plastered across Dean's face.

And it wasn't until Dean pulled him from his burning apartment in Palo Alto that Sam realized he'd always had a mother taking care of him after all – just one who smelled like leather and gun oil instead of perfume and cookies.


End file.
